It is common practice to package electronic components, such as connectors, integrated circuits, sockets, and the like in extruded tubes which have an interior cross-section that conforms to the shape of the articles or components. The components are simply placed in the interior of the tube, and the ends of the tube are closed during shipment. When the articles, or components, are placed in service, a feeding apparatus is used which automatically feeds the individual articles from one end of the tube to a pickup station of an assembly machine. A robot or similar transfer device picks up the article located at the pickup station and places it on a circuit board or other device which is being assembled.
It is desirable that feeding apparatus of the type described above be capable of operation with a minimum of operator supervision and attention. It is therefore desirable that the apparatus have a system for ejecting an empty tube magazine after all of the components have been fed therefrom and a system for positioning a filled tube magazine in feeding position after an empty tube has been ejected. It is also desirable that the apparatus be designed such that a plurality of identical apparatus can be positioned side by side on closely spaced centerlines. The requirement of close spacing stems from the fact that component feeding devices are commonly used in an automated production line which requires several feeding devices containing different components be located against each other close to the robot which handles the components and places them in an assembly such as a circuit board.
The present invention is directed to the achievement of a component feeder which meets the requirements of having an efficient empty tube ejection system and which is of minimum width so that identical feeders can be placed in side by side relationship in a production line.